Ultimatum
by Rian1945
Summary: Ten years after his brother died. Finn is going for a revenge to the one that responsible with his friends are between him and his ways. (sequel of "Identity").
1. Prologue

**HEY! HEY! HEY! I'm back at making Adventure time fan fiction. I don't want to talk much. So, let's go continue to the story.**

Chapter 1: Prologue.

It's already a decade since Jake died. Finn is still missing and no one can find him. The world is changing in the Land of Ooo and Aaa. Technology is going high tech with weapon using real bullet. The ice kingdom and some evil kingdom are joining forces against the rest of kingdom, they called themselves the Kingdom Union Revolutionary Republic (KURR). In the other hand, Candy kingdom and the rest are forming an alliance called United States Of Ooo and Aaa (USOA). The war is like a cold war. Both sides are developing weapon and wait for attacking from the superior.

Finn a is now 24 and she became very beautiful and hot. She haven't date anyone and always teasing every man that wanted her. She became the hero of both lands with Cake, but most of the job is going to her because Cake is already married and have children with Lord Monochronochorn. Fionna use all of her empty time to find Finn with everyone. She still thinked about him and she will be happy to see him.

Andrey Peterenko is promoted to General by Princess Bubblegum and she also married with Prince Gumball that binded the Candy Kingdom from Ooo and Aaa. He also lead all the army and police of USOA. He also use his spare time with Fionna to find Finn. He never have a date because his mind is still bugging about Sarah.

Through out the Land, there's lots of mercenary that spread from Ooo and Aaa. Andrey have a lots of time to find every mercenary in the both land because they are the threat for the states. Mercenary are always one step high tech than the army and police, making them harder to catch. But, some of them are stupid enough to hide themselves that making them a sitting duck for police and army. Also, the mercenary is not a great concern because there's not too many mercenary and the states have to be tough against the union.


	2. Mercenary on job

**Let's read the start to the story!**

Chapter 2: Mercenary on job.

A figure with a long big bag in his back with a food in that wrapped by aluminum foil in his hand is walking into a building in Ooo Candy Kingdom. The figure is using a long black overcoat with a black skin gloves and wearing a black kicking shoes in his feet. He or she didn't close the overcoat completely making his black clothes and long black pants visible. He also wore a black ski cap and black stylish sunglasses. He entered into an empty building and make his way to the top. At top, he opened his bag and pulled out a suppressed long range ballistic sniper. He adjusted his sight into a parked limo in front of a bank 300 meters from his position while eating his food.

From the bank, a candy man with a white tuxedo walked out from the bank with his guards. He appeared to be carrying a bag in his hand that handcuffed to his wrist. He entered the limo and drove away with his guards following him. The figure finished his eating, threw away the foil to th ground and recoil his sight to be precise and reload his sniper. He or she waited until he got a good sight for the kill. As the car turned 200 meters from his position, he or she got a clear sight of the man and take the shot. The sniper's suppressor making his shot unheard and that one shot took the man with a head shot. The driver then stopped the car and all the guards scrambling out from the car and ran to the limo.

The figure reload his sniper till the bullets puffed out from his gun. He or she put the sniper in his bag and took the bullet that puffed out from the sniper, but he forgot to took the trash from him. He walked away silently from the top and disappeared while many people and polices are running to the limo.

Meanwhile, Fionna is in Finn's tree house and playing with BMO. She accompanied by Marshall because he don't have anything to do today.

"Cmon Fionna. You cannot beat me in this game." Marshall tried to disturbed her from her focus. They played a racing game.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But you only see half of what I got." she replied with challenging voice and almost take the lead from Marshall.

"HUH! I won't let you beat me." he kept trying to disturbed her many times. They're car is just a few meters away from the finish line. Marshall car is appeared to be winning. But then Fionna pushed the button very hard the car is taking the lead from Marshall. She going through the finish line first and won.

"Oh yeah! I beat you 5 times straight. I'm the Boss!" she shouted on her win.

"Okay. Guess you're play better than Me." he gave up.

Fionna then walked toward the kitchen to take a milk from the fridge. Marshall followed her with something in his mind. Fionna took the milk and sat in the dining table which is use to be F and J property.

"Fionna. There's a party tonight in my place. You wanna Come?" he invited her politely and sat face to face with her.

"Sure. Why not?" she replied calmly and drank her milk.

"Also, I wanted to say something to You." he moved to her side and sat beside her.

"What is It?" she know something gonna happen judging from his behaviour.

"Fionna. Will you be my date?" he blunt less lyrics asked her.

"Not in a million Years!" she shouted back. Marshall then become sad and kinda shaky.

"Just kidding. You know, you're not a bad guy, so I maybe gonna take you. Beside, you already dated with Marceline." she continued to make him cheerful.

"I can have two girlfriend!" he back to his cheerful act.

Then, her cell phone is ringing in her blue short skirt pocket. She took the phone and answered the call. She got a call to investigated an assassination in Ooo Candy Kingdom. And she got to go ASAP.

"Sorry Marshall, duty calling. I must go. Bye." she jumped out from the Window and took her car to Candy Kingdom.

"Bye. Man, she really a Keeper." he commented on her.

The streets is already created it and she drove on it. All the transportation in Ooo is using biotechnology and some using magic, so there's no global warming like the world before the great mushroom war.

10 minutes later, she arrived at scene. Every police is already gathering in scene. She walked toward the crime scene. Every police that she passed are standing and saluting at her. She walked toward the back of Limo and take a peek at the passenger section. The man that assassinated is dead with his head blowing to pieces and the coroner are gathering for evidence. Then, one of the coroner came out from the limo and Fionna is moving away from the limo. The coroner opened his glove and mask revealing that he is Andrey.

"Hey Fionna. You took the call quickly." he threw the mask and the gloves into the trash bin that provided.

"Yeah. You said this is Important." she replied formally.

"Okay. Anyway, the man that assassinated is Lollipop man. You know who is, the richest man in this part of kingdom, controlled many major business, and blah blah blah. So, someone is using a long ballistic sniper to assassinated Lollipop." he gave her briefing upon the case.

"How do you know it's sniper?" she asked tried to dig more info.

"The glass is a bulletproof glass that have 5 mm thickness and the bullet still go through. We're dealing with a pro mercenary and have to be doing this for a long time time because he know where to shot and when to Shot." he gave her more briefing.

"Okay. Thanks for the info." she replied. Andrey then walked away to his car and every police that he passed is also saluted him.

She walked to the glass that the bullet got through. She make a measurement on the bullet came from because she might fiund out where the bullet came from. She finally make a measurement and found out that the bullet came from a building 200 meters from scene. She walked alone to the building that suspected to be the assassination nest. The building is looked empty and abandoned, making it a good spot for an assassination. She moved to the top of the building. There, she walked and searched through the top and hoping she found anything useful. She decided to walked to the part of building that facing to the scene. She tried to replicate every move that the mercenary may do while assassinating Lollipop man.

As she replicate, she found there's a mark in the side that suggested the building is the spot. She rubbed every part of the side and hoping she found something. Then, she found the foil that came from the mercenary. She used a handkerchief to took it and walked back to the scene. She gave the foil to the coroner and ordered an inspection in the coil. There's gotta be any evidence in that foil.

Meanwhile, the figure walked into a heavily guarded compound. He or she got an inspection from the guard and he passed through them. But, there's two guards that following from behind with a reason of security. The figure enter a warehouse and walked toward an elf with a black tux.

"My mission is completed." said the figure coldly.

"I know. You will receive your payment from this two briefcase. Each is filled with 500.000 dollars (the currency for USOA)." the elf's guard gave the figure two briefcase.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You may leave." the figure took the briefcase and leaved. After he or she walked out from the compound, He or she walked into an opened roof car that he or she owned. The car drove away in a very high speed. The figure opened his hat and glasses, revealing his shaggy hair and wound from his head. The figure is ... .


	3. I miss you

**I don't know want to talk about, so let's just continue to the story.**

Chapter 3: I miss you.

Fionna is going on an adventure to kill the time for the coroner find any DNA in the foil. She going to the forest to find an entrance of a dungeon. She rubbed every inches of rocks, trees, and ground for the entrance. It took longer than she thought because there's no Cake that helped her. She decided to take a rest after a search for 2 hours. She sat below a big tree so the sunlight won't get to her directly. She took a nap for awhile. She need some sleep to restore her energy.

She dreamt that she's standing in a hallway. She looked around her and saw a torch that lay on the ground. She took it and turned it on by a lighter that Marshall gave to her. She walked through the hallway to find out where is she. She didn't have any weapon and she didn't wear her bunny hat. She kept walking slowly through the dark and silent hallway. Then, she stepped something, she quickly torched to the ground to see what is she stepping on. She stepped at a dead candy army and his holding a pistol. The man is shot in the chest three times. She panicked and quickly grabbed the pistol. She still held the torch in her left hand. She aimed the pistol forward while her hand is shaking for fear. The hallway lead her into a room and she heard some noise inside. The adrenaline inside her is pumping very hard and she took a position to enter. She ran inside the room and saw a figure wanted to jump from a window. The figure them turned his head toward her. Unbelievable sight just came to her eyes, it's Finn.

Suddenly, she awoke from her dream by the vibration of her cellphone. She took it out from her pocket and answered.

"Fionna. We already extract the DNA from the Foil." said the coroner.

"Okay. How's the result?" she asked formally.

"The DNA is unknown. It wasn't recorded in any database. But, there is one thing for sure." the coroner suddenly said the last part coldly.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's a human DNA." she suddenly shocked and lower her cellphone. She ended the call and started to walked toward the Candy kingdom. She walked straightly and didn't pay attention around here. In her mind, she just wanted to walk to the Candy Kingdom Palace. She need to tell everyone something important.

"Alright. The KURR weaponary production rate is rising about 50%, while our production rate is rising only 25%. They also created five more missile silo in the mountains. We haven't know for sure where is the silo is, but our satellite captured an image showing that the KURR forces are transporting ten cruise missile that may equipped with weaponized carbonated ice. Now..." Ryan brief all the leader of USOA about the update regarding the war. He suddenly stopped by Fionna that barge in to the meeting. Ryan quickly excused himself and talked to Fionna outside.

"Fionna! What are you doing! You can't disturb the meeting! It's very un polite." he whispered hardly toward her.

"Sorry. But, thus is very important." she replied.

"What is it?"

"Finn is still alive and he is a mercenaries." Ryan shocked hearing her statement.

"How do you know This?" he asked for confirmation.

"I don't really now, but The result of the evidence that I took have a human DNA and both of us surely not kill the Lollipop man and I also dreamt about him. It's more like a Vision." she said seriously so he will take her seriously too.

"Okay. Meet Me tonight in my place, 8 PM." Ryan then walked back to the meeting room and continued the meetings.

She decided to walked back to the tree house and take a relieve. She cook a spaghetti in the tree house. She sat in the dining table and brood in her though while eating. The dream is seems very real and Finn become a mercenary. If this vision is true, then Finn is a changing man, from a hero to outlaw. What will be his reaction when he see her face to face for the first time since ten years ago? Is he gonna be happy or the otherwise? More question pop up in her head. She thinked in her thought deeply about Finn, so deep that she already finished her lunch and she didn't realized. From all of that thinking, the only thing that came from her heart is, "Finn, I miss you so much.".

At 8 PM, Fionna is walked to his mansion that located in the airbase where he stayed since he came to Ooo. She knocked the door and waited until the door is open. She take a look around her while standing in front of the door. The building around is already renovated and there's some plane in the hangar. She also saw other hangar that filled with his personal transportation. Then, she heard the door is unlocked and opened widely for her Ryan then let her entered and closed and locked the door back.

"So, why do you want to meet me now?" she asked and sat sofa in the welcome guest room.

"I know a way to make sure the mercenary is Finn. It's a hypothetical theory, so it could be 50-50, but it will help." he sat in the sofa across her and facing at her.

"How?" she eagerly wanted to know the way.

"I made a theory that every mercenary has it level of assassination. Now, Finn is in the top class, which means that he kill VIP and first class people. If we can track the next people that Finn may kill, we will find him." he focusly said it.

"Okay. Who is the next target?" she replied with greater curiosity.

"The next target could be Jeremiah Goblin . He is the owner of the greatest energy company in Goblin kingdom. Surely he make lots of enemy. Tomorrow, he will be addressing a speech in the crowd for lowering the price of electricity. That is a good time for his enemies to hire Finn and took him out. So, be ready tomorrow. We might catch him in act."

"Alright! Thanks for the info! " she shouted happily and ran back to the tree house. She's in great mood now and eagerly to meet Finn.


	4. Caught in the act

**The sequel will be continue! Is Finn gonna meet Fionna? Keep reading to find the enlightment of answer!**

Chapter 4: Caught in the act.

The next day, Fionna and Ryan are on their way to Goblin Kingdom. They're not alone, Ryan bought a division of army to tighten the security. The army is well armed and bought some high tech detection object. So the mercenary arrival will be notice before he kill the VIP. They hope that the mercenary is Finn. It will be a great pleasure for them after finding him for many years.

As they arrived, all the trooper is set to place. Goblin kingdom changed 100%. All the law is amendment and the system is using voting to choose the leader. The people become less suffer and more prosperous than ever. The speech will be deliver in the castle square. Thousands Jeremiah voters are gathering in the square. They brought some signs with his face and everyone is cheering at him. Jeremiah is in the castle for preparing. The castle nowadays become a public building, the government office is just across the street.

Suddenly, he got intervened by Ryan and Fionna. Since they both are a great hero in the land, he was honored and flattered by their visits. Jeremiah then told all of his people and guards to leave him in his room with Ryan and Fionna.

"So, how can I help two of the greatest people in both lands?" he still excited by their visits and sat across them.

"We gotta a terrible news." Ryan coldly said it.

"Someone maybe gonna assassinate you when you doing your Speech." Fionna continued with the same attitude.

"What! This is extremely bad!" Jeremiah replied with great worried.

"Man! I gotta cancel my speech." he continued with a bad mood.

"No no no no! You gotta continue. Then worry, there's an army that guarding you. Don't worry. We also gonna catch the assassin." Fionna calmed her.

"Okay. It cleans off half of my worry." Jeremiah replied.

Jeremiah then came out from the room and walked out from the castle. Ryan and Fionna is sitting inside the castle, they did't want to attract any attention. They watch from the TV that shows the speech and there's a window where they can see the surrounding. As Jeremiah walked to the podium, all of the goblins voter are cheering loudly for him. He used his charisma and charmed to attract his voters. All the army are surrounding the perimeter and kept a look for the assassin. Ryan and Fionna are also looking out the window for the assassin.

Jeremiah is speeching for ten minutes and there's no sign of the assassin. They started to get bored for awhile. Ryan put his hand in his head and looking at the surrounding. Suddenly, he saw a flash from a tall building, 300 meters from the square. He quickly took his binocular and take a closer look at the flash. His theory is true! The flash is came from a sniper, it could be Finn. Ryan quickly ran out from the castle and ran to the podium. He ordered his troops to storm the building. Then, the sniper is shot and the bullet is on its way to Jeremiah. Ryan made it in time to shoved him away and took the hit in the chest. All the crowd then turned to panicked and quickly ran out from the square.

Fionna ran to the podium and checked for Ryan. The troops is moving toward the flash from inside. As she stopped and checked him, his vest held the bullet and he still very much alive. But, the velocity of the bullet is crushing his chest that making him hard to breath. Ryan pulled out his vest and breath fastly as he could. He ordered Fionna to ran to the building to help the troops. She ran to the floor where the flash came. Along the way, she heard some gunfight that making her sprinting. As she arrived at the floor, the hallway is very dark. The gunfight must be destroyed the switches in the floor. She used her flashlight to lighten her vision. She then realized she left her gun and her knife in the castle.

She walked stealthy and carefully. She then saw a dead army with a pistol in his hand. Everything is just like her dream before. She took it and aimed her gun front. The hallway lead her in a room, just like her previous dream. She walked inside and found something that exactly like her dream. A man is ready to make a jump from the window. She shouted at the man to freeze and put his hands up. The man did what she says and turned around. Suddenly, her hand is shaking and she lowered her gun down. She really shocked and her dream is came true. She almost ran out of air and her heart is beating fast. For the first time since a decade, she finally saw Finn with her own eyes.

"Hello Fionna. It's been awhile." Finn greeted her formally.

"Finn! Is that you!" she shouted at him hardly.

"Yes! It's me Finn. Don't shouted like that. I could be deaf." he tried to replied with his joke.

"Whatever. You still kinda annoying as before." she replied and giggling.

"Anyway, you look awesome and beautiful. Not to mention very sexy. So, how is everyone for this ten year?" she blushed lightly by his statement.

"Bubblegum and Gumball are married and now they have a five year old son. Marceline and Marshall are still dating, they still immortal. Ryan became a general and you know what happen to the world since you got missing." Finn reaction is like "Okay" and he walked closer to Fionna.

"You really beautiful since I see you ten years ago. In my isolation time, I'm thinking about you. I always feel in attached toward you. It feels like that I'm half alive, my heart is like half gone. I always wanted to meet you face to face, but my job always stand in my way." Finn romantically moved toward her and standing only inches away.

"Okay." she caught by his charm.

"Well, I don't want to waste this moment. So, ..." Finn then pressed his lips toward her. Her eyes widen and her heart is beating fast. Finn slipped his tongue toward her. She stand still like a statue. She then sweating and her body is shaking. Finn enjoyed every moment that he never tasted before. She finally get a grip of herself and closed her eyes as well.

Finn then released his kiss and walked toward the opened window. Fionna opened her eyes and saw Finn wanted to jump. She also heard heavy footsteps came toward them. Finn then gave a goodbye and a letter to her. He jumped out from the window shortly. Fionna ran toward the window and saw him skydiving. Then, wings came out from his back and there's a jet from the wings. He then flew away to the sky. The army then landed at the room with Ryan on the lead. The army then ran out from the room and make a run to catch him.

"So, it is Finn?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah. It's him." she replied shortly. Her heart is still flying and she wanted to meet him again. She wanted to get more than a kiss.


	5. First time

**Sorry for the waiting. The next chapter contained some little romance. It's not long, but I thinked its worth for reading, I think. Anyway, let's go the next chapter!**

Chapter 5: First time.

The following morning, Fionna's thought is still bugging with Finn. She still felt his kiss on her's. She kept thinking about him, the way he shocked her with his warm, sweet, and warm kiss. She mesmerized by his charmed and sweet voice. Last night, she dreamt about her and Finn, become a couple, have a family, and live together till death separate them. She wanted to grab his hand and got to an adventure together alone. She wanted to feel his love and a calm atmosphere with him. But, all of it is just a dream. She never believed those thing in her mind will happen. Unless Finn stop his job from killing business which is also impossible because the police will arrest him and put him in the dungeon for the rest of his life.

She sitting in the top of the tree house, drinking her tea. She looked at the bluish sky and clouds moving by the help of the wind. The wind blew her long blonde hair to the horizon. In her mind, she think hardly how to meet him again. She take a glance at the sky. May someone help her in her way.

Later on, someone helped her. The wind blew so strong that her tea is fell to the floor. She took a napkin and wiped the spilled tea. When she wipe the floor, a paper fell from her pocket shirt. She took it and opened it. She remembered that Finn gave her before his dramatic escape.

"Fionna. If you received this letter. Meet me at the seashore where we first met at 9 AM. Don't worry, my fear of ocean is completely gone.

Love Finn."

She climbed down to the main room of the tree house. She looked at the clock and it's already 8 AM. She took her pistol and knive from her wardrobe. She ran out from the house and on her way to meet him. She didn't want to waste a time, even for one second. She wanted to see him again.

She sprinted as fast as she can. She cut the path across the dangerous and steppy way to the seashore. Every thing that stance in her way is neither slaughtered or just fled by her. Her heart is now blooming more than ever. She never felt love before. She now understand why people do anything to get to their love ones. She also never felt very alive before. Finn is the cure for hee heart.

She arrived at the seashore. She looked around, but there's no Finn. She looked at her watch and it shows 08.59. As the time turned into 09.00, she felt someone behind him. She slowly turned around and alerted in case of a danger. She fully turned around and what a surprise! It's Finn. He used a a black T-shirt with a short pants. He smiling toward her and Fionna hugged him.

"OMG Finn! It's very great to see you Again!" she shouted while hugging.

"Yeah. It's great to see you too." he hugged her back

They walked slowly through the white soft sands. Finn lend her head to her and she did the same. The sun is kept rising up and it's getting hotter, but they didn't feel it. They only feel the warm of their heart and each other. Across the shore, they only holding hands and lend to each other. They talked about each other life, play by the waves that came to the shore. The world is like belong to them and no one can ruin it.

After a long 8 hours together, they decided to rest and looked as the sun goes down. They laid down on the white sands. Fionna pulled half of her clothes due to her tiredness and the hot temperature. They holding hands as looked at the sun that turned into orange.

"Man. I never to this for a long time, especially with a woman." Finn kept looking at the sun while said it to her.

"Okay. I also never to this with a guy." she blushed lightly.

"I felt kinda relieved that you don't have any boyfriend." he rolled as close to her.

"Why?" her blushed is getting heavier.

"So, I won't mind to do this again." she rolled to her top and kissed her again. Finn then wrapped his arms around her to strengthen the kiss. At first, Fionna shocked by his action, but she able to calmed and kissed him back. Every second is an unbelievable experience for her. She never thought she can be Finn. They mesmerized this lovable and great moments. The orange sky makes a good horizon for them with the sounds of the sea encouraging the situation. Finn lower his hand to her stomach and rubbed it softly, make her stimulated to kiss more. Finn is the guy.

They kissed for ten minutes and back to lying on the sands. The sky is already dark and the stars quickly emerged from the brightest day. They're hand is still holding each other while feasted their eyes with the sparkling and beauty of the night sky. It feels like to good to be true for both of them.

After a few moments seeing the sky, they both stand up from the ground and clean themselves up. It's time to go home.

"So, we'll meet again here tomorrow?" she wanted to meet him again as soon as possible.

"I can't Fionna. I got some work to do. You know what I mean." he replied with a smile.

"I should arrest you now." she teasingly said it.

"Since when you join the hunt?" he replied with smirked.

"Okay. I'll see you as fast as I can." he continued and kissed her for a goodbye.

He then walked away and walked back to his safe house, wherever that is. She looked him walked away and smiled. Finn is a keeper, no matter how many bad things he did. Also, he still the same as before. Fionna then walked back to the tree house. She also kept this a secret. If someone know, she'll be untrustable by many people.


	6. On my own

**GyThe climax part of the story is starting. Let's go to the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: On my own.

The next day, Fionna is in the Ooo Candy Kingdom. Andrey called her for some errands, at least that what he says. The guarding around the kingdom is tighten and the armies scan everything that passed through the gate. Anything that suspicious will be double check by the army. She entered the army base that directly beside the castle. Then, one of the army lead her to Ryan's office. The base is so big and filled with weaponary to create a war.

As she arrives in front, she knocked the door first for formality. The door opened wide by an officer. Ryan saw her entered and instantly, all the officer in the room walked out. He then locked the room and turned off any CCTV camera.

"Fionna, where have you been yesterday?" the serious look on his face make Fionna nervous.

"Nowhere. I'm at home all day yesterday. Why?" he could read and smell her lie.

"Really? According to the satellite, you're at the seashore with someone. Tell me, who is It?"

"I'm not with anyone! Yes I'm in the seashore wondering by myself. There's no one there! Only me! It could be one of those ghost vision from the sat!" shouted as she can toward him to convince him and released the pressure inside her.

"No. It's not a mistake. Your with Finn, weren't you?" he asked calmly toward her.

"Yes." she couldn't lie more.

"Don't worry. I'm just asking." he tapped her shoulder to make sure everything is okay.

She calmed herself down. She thought he gonna arrest Finn and use her as a bait. But, he knows how important is Finn for everyone. He wouldn't do that to a fellow friend. They talked for quite some time, mostly about Finn. He knew they became very close now and he wanted to know more about Finn when he missing.

Suddenly, a call from Ryan's troop says that there's a breach in the grassland base. He deployed half of his troops and Fionna joined him. They entered into an armored humvee with flags in the front hood to mark it's a general vehicle. All the troops are speeding to the base, in hope that nothing bad happened. Ryan is heading his radio and asked every five minutes for updates. As they halfway, the communication suddenly stopped. The panicked and intense rising to the troops.

After a long hours driving, they're position is only a few clicks away. Everyone is ready and anticipated for any kind of attack. But, nothing like the thing that will face them.

"Fionna. You better see this." he stunned by what he saws from the roof of the humvee. He gave the binocular to Fionna.

"OMG! This is very very very bad." she also stunned by what she sees.

The base is attacked from both air and land by PMC. The attack is massive and the army in the base are overwhelmed. Ryan ordered half of his troops to attack with brute force. His troops then wildlessly moved to the base. It took the PMC attention away from the base. Then, the rest of the troop moved behind them and ambushed the PMC from behind. As the PMC moving away from the base by the first wave, Ryan cut his second wave troop to attack the PMC and the half attacking the remaining PMC in the base.

Ryan and Fionna attacked the base on foot. They gotta go to the main building to search the base leader. Massive gunfight stand their way along the way. It was a total chaos of war in the base. They finally saved the leader from the grip of PMC and they gotta the PMC leader.

Ryan brutally interrogated the leader while Fionna searched something for evidence. She decided to start her search in the communication building. The building is kinda ruined and the walls are breaking, but it's still stand firmly. She with a few of the troops searching for evidence that lead to the attack. They started from searching the "Bug" that the PMC used for hacking and hearing every USOA army communication. Some of the troops are interrogating the operator to find the motive of the attack. It will be a long day of searching and interrogating.

That thing changed when suddenly There's another breach at the base. The breach however is done by one man. Fionna sent all of the troops to find the intruder. Then, she got a radio call that says the intruder killed the PMC leader and ran away from the base. Also, the intruder passed in front of her and she's pursuit him. She pursuit him out from the base till the vast grassland. The intruder then suddenly stopped.

"Turned around!" she shouted while pointing her gun. The intruder then turned around and faced her. He opened his mask to revealed hi identity.

"Hello Fionna. What a pleasant meet again." Finn smiled toward her with his hands up. Few seconds later, Ryan and five of his troops stopped and pointed their gun at Finn.

"Finn. It's been a while. Everyone is looking for you. Never thought you'll be a killer." said Ryan while catching his breath after running.

"Hey there old man. Good to see you." he replied with a smug.

"Well. Everyone, arrest him." Ryan ordered his troops. Fionna suddenly moved between them and Finn.

"No!" she shouted.

"Fionna, he's a criminal! We gotta arrest him." he tried to talk reason with her.

"Sorry. But, I love him and we mus protect the people we love." Finn blushed and flustered.

"Okay. Since you protect him, you'll be arrested as well. But, both of you go now. Me and my troops pretend didn't see both of you running Away." he and his men holstered their guns. Fionna and Finn then thanked him and they running away as a fugitive.

"Sir, why do you fled them?" asked one of his men.

"I guess we could gave a day for them. Everyone, let's go back." he wisely replied and they walked back to the base.


	7. A new start (Rated M)

**For anyone that skip some chapter, Fionna is now going with Finn and both of them are fugitive. So, let's go to the next chapter! (Warning, Rated M chapter! Viewer discretion is heavily advice! And remember, you already warned!)**

Chapter 7: A new start.

They wandered around the land and escaping the authority at the same time. They never had a fun and pleasant time when they met. They wanted to make these time as valuable and memorable. Every things they do together make them close to each other and grew a fondly attitude to each other as well. They sometimes blushed when facing each other. It was a pretty long day they spent together. They wanted it last forever.

"I hope we can be here peacefully with no one try to catch us." Finn stroking Fionna's hair that laid in the white sands of the shore. She peacefully enjoyed the sound of the sea and the orange view of the sky as the sun sinking from the sky.

"Yeah. Me too Finn. Me too." she replied while facing and seeing the sun coming down peacefully. She then decided to have a little touched at breezing sea. She ran to the middle of the shore, didn't care her short skirt gone wet.

"Fionna! Don't go very far!" Finn shouted, he worried the wave will pulled her.

"You have to save me Finn! Well, if you dare!" she shouted back, she wanted to know if Finn is not scare of the ocean.

"Oh Cmon! I don't want to get wet!" he replied with a funny blurted. After some arguing with her, he decided to save her. He walked slowly as close to the sea. He released his shoes and pulled his long black pants up till his hip. He make a gently touch to the sea first, then he started to walk toward her. Through her eyes, there's no fear from his looks. Also, he seems happy and coming faster toward her. He then hugged her and carried her with a bridal style. He dropped her down as the sea is as high as their toe.

"Thanks for the rescue hero. Here's a reward from me." she then pressed her lips toward her and pushed him to the ground.

They kissed deeply and romantically. They're tongue are touching and stroking at each other gently. The waves are getting bigger and they dragged by the sea. They kept kissing and as long as they have each other, there's nothing will harmed them. Fionna then closed her lips and stopped kissing him. She pulled him up so he can stand. They holding hands and walked away from the shore while mesmerizing this moment.

Finn lead her deep to the evil forest. The forest didn't change at all. They're still some evil monster crawling in the ground. Fionna is scared for awhile, but Finn kept her in comfort and he also made her safe all the time. They suddenly stopped in front of a tree. Finn walked toward the tree and put his hand in the hollow. He appeared to pulled something and after she pulled, there's a land that suddenly going down. They're enter the the hollow ground and the ground closed after they go through.

Th place they entered is very dark and Fionna can't see and hear anything. Finn then clapped his hands and lamps in the place turned on. Fionna is blinded by the lights for awhile, as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, She saw Finn sitting at a couch resting. "Welcome to my place." Finn greeted her warmly. His place is really comfy and great. The wallpaper of the wall are beautiful and enjoyable to the watch. There's some expensive furniture and antique stuffs everywhere. The place isn't very bug, but is more than sufficient. Heck, some of his furniture is made from golds and garnished by diamonds. She decided to sat beside him and took a rest after they've been through.

"Fionna, I've been thinking. If we can get out from all of this mess, will you marry me?" he romantically and seriously said it. She could see from his face this is a real serious, more serious than anything she ever see.

"What? Why do you asked that?" she gasped and softly asked. She also blushed.

"Do you say yes or no?"

"Yes. I will marry you." she blushed and flustered.

She then moved closer toward him as well.

"Well, you wanna do something tonight?" she flirted Finn.

"I wanted to get sleep early today. Gotta do something tomorrow."

"Let me put you to bed."

"How?"

"Like this."

She kissed him passionately. Finn is shocked and didn't flinch. Instead, he kissed her back softly. He felt there's a great heat and passion to bang her in his bed. She kissed him deeper and deeper and started to rub his "Member". Finn then slowly rubbed her body and she moaned. Fionna kept kissing him deeply, so deep that the couch is started to sink Finn. He slyly rubbed her fluffy and sexy butt and she gave a smirked toward him. Finn then pulled his body up, Fionna moved her body back, but not the kiss. Finn then hugged her in bridal style and brought her to his bedroom.

He opened the door for her and released the kissed. She threw her to the bed and closed the door. He quickly undress himself and only using his underwear. He jumped to the bed and joined her for a great moment. He undressed her from top to bottom. They kissed again and this time is more wilder than before. He started to kiss her down from her lips, through her neck, and move toward her nipple. He gently and softly sacked her nipple, she moaned and whimpered by every suck he made. He stroked her pussy softly and enjoy every touch. At first, she flinch, but as the stroke goes one, she enjoyed it and moaned more. Finn then released his underwear to show his member. She rubbed softly and Finn whimpered quietly.

He then pushed his member toward her and make some gentle move. As every move of his member pushing toward her, she moaned and told him to go faster. Finn got more passionate and gone faster in every push to her member. She whimpered very hard and whispered to him, "I love you Finn." a few times. Finn replied her with the same answer and sometimes moved her hair to see her smiling and his favorite grin that she has. His energy is still full and he banged her as fast as she could to pleased her.

He then started to feel his vision blurring and his mind flying out. It like taking a drugs, but with no drugs. Every bang make his vision blur and mind gone. Suddenly, his vision gone normal and his mind back to his head. He realized he cum at her vagina. He cum very hard and there's a possibility he made her pregnant. But, they both didn't care about it and they both extremely tired. Finn crawled to the bed to sleep beside her.

"That's very fun and exhausting!" she took her breath very fast to restore her energy.

"Yeah. I'll enjoy it very much!" Finn shouted with the same condition as she is.

"I gotta go sleep after this. I'm very tired. So, good night." she gave him one more kiss to his lips.

"Yeah. Good night." he replied. He clapped his hand to turned off the lights. He then wrapped the blanket for both of them so they don't get cold. He wrapped his hands in her naked body. He wanted to hugged her as long as he can. It relieved him from his job and vengeance.


	8. Vendetta

**For another warning, they're still some rated M content in this chapter. Anyway, let's go back to the story. No more talking. **

Chapter 8: Vendetta.

Fionna awoke from her sleep. Her vision is blurry and she still weak from their "Action" yesterday. She lying in the bed and slacking around for awhile. She realized that Finn wasn't beside her. She didn't worried about him, he won't go far. Beside, he can take care of himself. She pulled the blanket to closed her naked chest and closed her eyes for awhile.

After a few moments, she heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw Finn, fully dress and carried her breakfast with a tray. He walked toward them and put the tray on her lap. He sat in the bed beside her. She swiftly took the spoon and fork and ate the omelet that Finn made for her.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked while tearing the omelet in a little piece and ate it.

"I'm okay. How about you?" he watched her eating and smile.

"I'm fine." she still eating and Finn kept watching her. She felt little bit creepy.

"Finn, you start to creep me out you know. You can always made this and eat." he kept smiling toward her.

"Nah. Just looking at you is making me full. You're everything to me." she blushed lightly.

After she finished, Finn took the plates and the equipment and brought it to the kitchen to be clean. Fionna is still lying naked in the bed and resting her stomach after eating. Finn then going back to the bedroom to be with her. He felt perfect and peace when he beside her. He then moved his face toward her and kissed her again. She replied the invitation by sticking her tongue to his mouth. Finn then lend his body to her top and kissed more deeply. Fionna then opened his shirt and pants again. They go for it for the second time.

Meanwhile, Great Prince Gumball (new title due to gave a son with Bubblegum) summoned Andrey for new info about the attack on Grassland Base. He suspected the attack may contributed by KURR. As Andrey entered his chamber, he ordered all of his guards to go outside and guard the door. He also closed the windows and CCTV camera. It will be an UCC (Ultra Classified Conversation).

"You say you have something regarding the attack. So, tell me." he seriously, but calm ordered Andrey.

"The base is under attack by someone that now become hit target by someone we very know. This man have an army of PMC that could controlled the city. He spent most of his times in KURR territory, that's why we aren't able to find him again for this past ten years. But, he DOES NOT affiliated with any KURR officials and government."

"You mean this is a lone wolves attack? But, what's the motive?"

"I don't know. But, he may wanted to finish what he started. Kill the "Foxtrot"."

"That answer why he came to the base and killed the PMC field leader. He may already interrogated him and the leader told him about "Romeo" whereabouts and "Foxtrot" is now on pursuit. We must find "Romeo" first and stopped from killing "Foxtrot". He may have valuable info about KURR."

They began a search party to look for "Foxtrot" they must intercept him before he could reached his target. And in luck, they may got "His girl" in their hand to talk reason with her. The search party searched everywhere in every inched of place from Ooo to Aaa. They used every kind of technology that they have to find him. But they didn't searched far north due to that the north Is KURR territory. And they didn't searched in the Evil forest because is very dangerous.

Back at Finn's safe house, they finally stopped doing "The Thing" and he is now focused on finding Ricardio. She left Fionna in the bed that still naked and sleeping. He kept this secret from her. She didn't want her to be with him when he come to get Ricardio. He didn't want to lost her just like he lost Jake. He already interrogated the PMC chief back at the Grassland Base. Ricardio is in the KURR territory and hiding deep inside the Boom Boom Mountain, the place where he founded by his parent. He used his black outfit and brought all of his weaponary. He reloaded every weapon he had. He ready to go to finished his vendetta. Before he go, he kinda glanced at her and he felt kinda bad to leaved her without notice. He moved toward her and sat beside her for a while. He kissed her in the lips and leaved a letter for her. He then walked out from his safe house and going for a dangerous journey to the KURR.

First, he must passed the USOA border patrol that guarded the border tightly. Also, he must passed the five kilometers of mine fields, electrical fences, and the KURR guards from the other side. With that kind of guarding, no one can pass. But Finn already thinked smart, he have a contact from other side that will smuggle him to the other side by tunnel.

He moved ten kilos from the border into a tree. He waited for ten minutes when he heard a voice from the ground. Then, a trap door opened from the ground. It's his contact from the north. Finn quickly entered the tunnel and closed it again. He paid half to the contact to lead the way to the other side. The tunnel is like an underground network to distract the authority in case they entered the tunnel and looking for smuggler and illegals. The tunnel is very dark and only supported by wooden pole, the ground could crumble and bury them alive. They used torched to lighten the way.

As they halfway to the other side, they heard a voice came toward them. Finn instantly grabbed the contact and turned off the torch. He put his mouth to the contact to shut the mouth and silenced everything to let anyone passed by. The voice is going closer and Finn took a peek. The voice came from the footsteps of the army and they just find out. Finn then told the contact to moved slowly and silently, they can't got caught. They walked slowly with another way and alerted for the army presence. Suddenly, the contact accidentally tripped off and he broke one of the support beam. Finn pulled the contact out and the ground almost crushed them. But, the army heard them. They instantly make a run toward the other side with the army firing at them. Finn however fired back and kept running to the other side. The army chased them along the way with heavy gunfight and Finn age to subdued some army. As they reached the other side, they came out from the tunnel and Finn throw a grenade to the tunnel. It exploded and the tunnel is closing down permanently. He took a deep sigh of relieved and felt grateful he didn't die in the rathole.

As he checked the condition of the contact, the contact got shot in the chest and instantly fie after a few moment. Finn decided to grab his money back from the pocket and leaved him. The second challenge he got to face is the KURR army that will patrol throughout the land and Finn must evaded them. Luckily, he have an idea. He waited in the side of the street until a patrol goes by. He waited for a long time till a guard pass.

Then, the waiting paid off. A KURR jeep patrol slowly passed him. He took his gun and shoot at the wheel. The jeep then stopped in the side of the street and there's four soldier came out from the car. They checked for the jeep to see what damaged. Then, one of the guard decided to took a pee in the woods. The guard is using a tight armored clothes and they used gas mask. The mask changed their voices that made it heavy and same to each other. The soldier then pee very far from his friend and Finn took a bug rock to smash it. Finn waited for the right time to strike him. As the soldier stopped peeing and closed his pants, Finn ran toward him and smashed his head. He instantly KO and Finn quickly undress him. He double the Armor only to his outfit. He left the man tied to a tree and a radio beside to him so he can called for help if he awoke. Finn then walked toward the jeep as on of the soldier. He saw the rest of the soldier finished fixing the tires and they ready to go. They don't felt suspicious toward Finn and the voice disguised him more. They entered the jeep and on their way to the nearest base for refueling. Finn is only one step more to Ricardio. His vendetta is almost complete.


	9. Remember me

**The moment of truth! Is Finn gonna kill Ricardio? Keep reading and follow this story to find out !**

Chapter 9: Remember me.

The KURR troops that he joined is going to Ice Base. It's located 100 KM from the border. As the jeep arrived, Finn (in disguised) are walking with the other KURR forces. He tried to be calm and acted like everyone else. He entered a big building that appeared to be a HQ. He walked through the illuminated hallway and there's lots of door in both sides of the wall. Finn then got an idea to find Ricardio quickly. He make his way to the navigation room in the HQ. He searched door by door in the building to find it.

As he walked to the fifth floor and sweep the name of the room in each door, he finally found the navigation room. He opened the door and entered and closed the door quickly. The room he entered is very dark and he can only used his hand as guidance. He tapped and rubbed at the wall to find the switch in the room. He then felt something when he rubbed the wall next to the door. He quickly tapped at the the thing and the light is on. Finn then saw a big monitor. It surrounded by high tech computer system and possibly, more advance than USOA. Finn quickly sat in front of the monitor and typed at the coordinate that the PMC chief he interrogated yesterday. He kept his typing as quiet as he could. He didn't want anyone to hear his present anymore. The computer processed the search very quick. It only take 5 seconds till the result. As Finn too a look at the location, he copied the data to his PDA and erased every traces he left.

Finn quickly walked out from the room while he flipped the paper to his pocket. The only thing he needed is transportation. The coordinate shows a mountain basin in the disputed area of USOA and KURR. He walked through the hangar and transportation to find any fast travel transport. Then, he saw a helicopter that will travel to a base that not far from his destination. He quickly joined the ride and used the name of the soldier that he subdued before. The helicopter quickly taking off and going in full speed. There will be a snow storm coming in.

In the middle of the way, the storm coming earlier than predicted. The helicopter started to shaking and vibrating widely. Finn grabbed on as he could and took lots of heavy sigh to calm. Everyone else is terrified, but able to held themselves. The pilot and copilot are struggling to keep the airplane stable and high. The ravaging sound of the deadly snow and ice hit the copter is disorienting and panicking everyone on board. The snow is going thicker and the copter propeller is almost stop spinning. The coldness is starting to get on board and the temperature inside is dropping. They been in the same condition for a hour and Finn started to get nauseous and dizzy. The pilot lost track of the navigation and they mostly focused about controlling the copter. Then, the storm gone stronger and strong windshear bursting. The copter started to push down hardly and the pilot aren't able to ascend. Then, it crashes down to the ground hardly and Finn got unconscious.

Moments later, he awoke. The copter crushed violently and turned to pieces. He laid in the thick cold snow and felt something breaking from his bone. But as he stretched his body and got up, he's fine. He searched and looted any valuable things. Everyone else is dead which is good for him cause he want to get to his destination quickly. He packed everything that he can loot made his way to the destination. Based on the coordinate, it just 30 Kilometers from his position.

The storm is getting worsen and slowing him down. The coldness strucked till his bones and the heater function from the clothes is not effecfive. But his will is very strong and indestructible. He didn't care about the storm and the cold that cloaked his body. He kept walking and moving very fast for people that trapped at snow storm. The burning spirit warm him and the strong will and anger make him move. He is very strong that he could slice someone with his bare hands. No one can stop him now.

Few hours later, he will arrive at his destination. Finn decided to observed the basin and see what will he up against. He climbed into the side of the basin and spying behind a big rock. The storm is still thick, but not as rough as before. He used a thermal binocular and scanned the area. The basin seemed to be consist of some standing structure. He saw some people in the ground that seemed to be civilian. He kept scanning the area, but didn't find anything that appeared to be a base. He disappointed and angry because the PMC chief tricked him. Suddenly, he heard a very loud noise behind him. He turned around and suddenly an airplane passed very low above him. The plane flew into a side of the mountain. But then, a big hangar door opened and the plane landed through it. His disappointment turned into joy. Finn quickly rappel down to the ground and took everyone that he sees. The civilian is actually Ricardio's guard. Finn entered one of the structure and found an elevator that go down. He walked on the elevator and going down. He reloaded every weapon he brought and ready to kill. It's show time.

As the elevator stopped, the door opened. The guard around the elevator got confused because they have no notification about anyone that will going down. The guard walked toward the elevator with their weapon armed. They searched at every inches of the elevator and found it empty. One of the guard then look up and suddenly, he saw Finn hanging in the ceiling. Finn took his pistol and shoot all the guard. He dropped to the ground and took out the big weapon. He used the building layout map to find Ricardio. He gotta be in his office. Finn walked to the main hallway and kill every PMC he saw. He used a sadistic look to know how serious is he. Everyone died that stand in his way. He is now blinded by anger and rage. He's like a monster and crushed anyone that disturb him.

He then reached the main lobby of the base and saw many guards hiding with their guns pointing at him. He's about to shoot all of them when suddenly a shoot thta came from nowhere kill all the guard. Finn looked confuse for awhile and suddenly someone dropped from the ceiling in front of him. The figure used a long black overcoat with a black hood. The figure then turned around and stared at him. The figure opened the good to revealed himself or herself. Finn shocked by what he sees.

"FIONNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Finn shouted panickly and angrily.

"Look. I wanna help you Finn. Beside, I already miss you." she used her glaring and cute look to persuade him.

"I can't tell you to leave right now anyway. But, how do you find me?" Finn calmed from his panic and anger.

"Long story." she replied shortly.

"Okay. Stay behind me and shoot anything that fire at us."

"Don't worry. I got your back and I love you." she pulled him and kissed him in the lips. They kissed for a quite some time. Finn realized her grip and back to his focus with Fionna behind him as support. They entered into another hallway and killed everyone that stand in their way. Finn sometimes look back to see how things going on with her. He find her very attractive when its about killing bad guys.

They made a stop in front of a room. The room is sign "Boss Office". Finn sure this is the room he looking for. He reloaded his weapon and ready to barge in. Fionna will guard his back. Finn gripped his weapon tightly and kinda nervous. He's only one step to complete his vendetta and one step to free himself from it. Sweat flew to his hand. He wiped his hand with his clothes so he won't slip when firing. He took a deep breath and barged in. He slammed the door with his leg and searched for Ricardio. He found the room empty and entered the search more. Fionna walked inside with him and facing him. Then, the door suddenly closing and Finn noticed it. He turned around and saw Ricardio with a gun behind Fionna. Finn lately warned her and she knocked out by a hit with his pistol. Ricardio quickly shot him accurately in the neck. Finn quickly touched the part his neck that got shot. Finn pulled the bullet out and saw what is it. He saw its a tranquilizer bullet and his vision started to blur. He fell to the ground and got tranquilized. He is now captured by his target with his girlfriend. This is not what he expected. But before he really knocked out, he shouted to him one thing.

"Remember Jake! Remember what you did to him! Never forget me! I'll gonna kill you in this life or the next! Mark my word!" Ricardio replied with a pout.


	10. Requiem

**This is the last chapter of the story! Hope all of you like it and keep reading it. Before we go to the story, I got some info. Someone will die in this last chapter. Guess who? The answer is in the story.**

Chapter 10: Requiem.

Finn got awoke from his unconsciousness. Strangely, he awoke in a field of grass. He pulled his body up and looked at the surrounding. The sky is dark and it's very windy. He heard some loud noisy voice not far from him. He pulled his body up and ran toward the noisy sound. He ran till the end of a cliff and saw something he never see. It's a long line of people marching to somewhere. Finn quickly ran toward the marching people and asked what's going on? But, they only replied with silence and grief. It's like they ignoring, like he is invisible to everyone. He ran toward the front line and saw Fionna crying. There's some people carrying a coffin in their back. It was very sad and Finn didn't know who passed away.

Suddenly, everything he see suddenly flew with the wind and gone. Like sands flew and erased everything away. Everything became dark and he just stand still like a statue. Suddenly, a line of light appeared in front of him. He walked toward the light and suddenly standing in the ice mountains. He walked around to sightseeing. Then, someone passed right through him, literally through him. Finn turned around and saw a boy with a dark blonde hair and taller than him. The boy appeared to be a human and from the USOA. But, the boy seemed wear adventure outfit and a carried some scientific apparatus. Finn walked closer to the boy to see his face. The boy remarkbly resemble to him. Suddenly, everything wiped out like before and he fell into a never ending darkness. He closed his eyes and wishing to be really awoke. He wanted to get out from this dream.

His wish came true. He awoke from his dream, but found himself chain in a wall. He lend on his right and saw Fionna in the same condition. She still fainted and Finn can't woke her. "At least she breathing." he relieved. Finn tried to pulled his wrist off from the chain, but it's getting tighter. He struggled to let go from the chain in every way he can, even if he have to chew his hand off. He became powerless for the first time in his career.

A door then opened in front of him. Ricardio entered through and walked in front of him. He grin toward him nd said, "Finn Finn Finn Finn. You just kept coming for me just to avenged your dog. What a waste of life."

"HEY! He's not a dog! He's my brother! I will kill you!" he shouted angrily.

"Whatever. You will rot in here Anyway." he kicked Finn in the face hardly. A big bruised appeared in his cheek. Ricardio then turned around and leaved him with Fionna.

She got awoke few moments later and got panicked for awhile. Luckily, Finn calmed her. "Fionna. I wanted to say something to you."

"What?" she still trying to calm herself.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in this mess. I love you and after this, I'm thinking to start a new life."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I love you too Finn. I want to have a family with you." they are very close and inches away. They kissed again like nothing else important. Finn then realized one thing, his life is full of hatred and angered. He could make a fresh start and start to fill his life with love and joy again. He wanted to have a children. It will be his legacy to the world and a chance to be happy again. But, it's too good to be true in his mind. He may never fulfill his dream.

Few hours later, They muse in the wall, waiting till someone save them. Suddenly, a large bang heard above their head. Then there's another bang and another one. The ground is shaking and the dirt in the ceiling falling down. Out of a sudden, the ceiling fell apart and make a big hole and luckily, they fine. Then, some trooper rappel down through the hole and released them. Finn took a glance at the insignia in their uniform. It's the USOA army. He got confused for awhile because USOA can't go to KURR territory for exception of war and logistic. The trooper then re equip them and they joined the battle. Along the way, they meet Andrey that lead everyone.

"Andrey. How do you get here And how do you know I'm here?" Finn asked.

"First of all, Fionna called me and she told you went missing again. She stubbornly going alone without me. I realized that her GPS is still running. So, I followed her by the GPS along the way and know that you'll be with her. When she passed through the border, I made a diplomatic intervention to the KURR. I told them that I have a troop that went MIA in their territory and looking for Ricardio. Thankfully, the KURR also hate Ricardio and gave USOA green card to help both of you. That's how we got here."  
They firing at the PMC that attacking them. The KURR agreed to gave an air support. But, the support however is not effective due that the PMC have anti-aircraft missile. The troops can take care of it. Finn is still focusing for finding Ricardio. They advancing to the main building against the blaze of gunfight. Ryan used his magic to block bullets and explosion that came toward them. His troops will take care the rest.

As they entered the main building, they used physical combat. Finn took a knife and started stabbing people that stand in their way. The PMC are powerless against them. They don't stand a chance in physical combat. Fionna however kept using her pistol in the combat. They leave bloody and sadistic path behind them. They then back using their weapon and searching for Ricardio. Finn then heard an elevator coming. They pointed their weapon to the elevator and moved closer. They waited and ready for anything that will come out. Then, the door opened and there's lots of armed men inside. They massacred them and entered. Finn then pushed the most bottom button and the elevator start to go down.

"It's very bloody here." Andrey commented. There's some big bloodstained in the wall and pile of dead body in their legs.

One of the PMC is still alive and groaning for help. Finn pulled his pistol and shot the PMC a few times. "That's very evil Finn." Fionna commented for his act.

The elevator then stopped a few seconds later. The number shows they're at most bottom floor. The door opened and they spotted by some PMC. They back for massacre and killed everyone again. They also cornered the PMC till they gathered in one place. They realized that all the PMC retreated into hallway. They decided to follow them and see what they will up against. As they turned to the hallway, they fired by a 50 MM machine gun. Thankfully they able to evade the shot. Before he evade the shot, he noticed the PMC covered a big vault. He thinks Ricardio must be inside. He told his mind to Fionna and Andrey.

"Finn. If he inside, we cannot get to him. We must take out the machine gunner." Fionna gave Finn the problem.

"I have an idea." Andrey waited till the gunner reloaded and he walked toward the hallway. He walked slowly toward the vault and the gunner quickly reloaded his weapon. After he reloaded, he fired at Andrey many times. Unfortunately, he held the fire with his defensive spell. All the bullets that fired at him are flying and started to turn around toward the gunner. The gunner held the trigger panickly that he didn't realized he ran out of bullet. Andrey then push the flying bullet and hit the gunner accurately. All the situation then secured and Finn with Fionna started to walked by.

The only thing now that they have to pass is the vault. Finn started to rub around the vault to analyst it.

"This is a 20 cm vault that made from steel and titanium. This vault can only be opened from one side and any kind of explosion will not destroyed it. We got to find another way to enter."

"How do you know about this?" Andrey asked.

"Let's just say it's part of my job." They thinked for awhile how to entered the room. They know that there's no other way and the worst part is they have to breach the unbreakable vault. They only one step closer to get Ricardio.

"You know, I may have one solution." a breakout from Andrey.

"What is it?" Finn asked eagerly, but with a cold voice.

"I carried a prototype bomb in my backpack. The bomb is filled with small amount anti-matter. It may breach the door." Andrey then pulled out the bomb.

"Okay. Let's use it." they quickly stick the bomb to the vault. They ran away as far as they can and hide. Andrey then pulled out the detonator and ready to blow. He waited for Finn.

When, everyone is one position, Finn then said to Andrey, "Okay. Blow it.".

He pushed the detonator and large explosion just burst. The explosion is very big that the vault is thrown away and it almost killed them. The ceiling then started to crumble and the lights went off.

Few moments later, they got up from the ground. The explosion destroyed everything. The lighting is replaced fire and it's blazing very hot. They walked toward the vault and only see a big hole. They walked through it and search for Ricardio. All the PMC inside is badly injured, dead, or turning into ashes. Finn killed all the wounded PMC, there's nothing they can't help. They then heard a sound behind a big table that turned upside down. They came toward the voice and curiously flipped out the table to see the cause of the voice.

"Please. Have mercy." the voice came from Ricardio and his begging for mercy. Finn aimed his pistol to his face and ready to pulled the trigger. There's a big silence between them and Finn started to thinking whether he should pull the trigger or not. Andrey and Fionna only staring at Finn and waited till he blast, they know they can't stop him now.

"Should I kill him? Is he worthy for all of I've been through? He killed Jake and he deserved to take the justice! But, is this the right justice? Also, is Jake approving for what I will done?" torrent question came to his mind. He became nervous and doubted to his act.

He decided to put his hand on the trigger and shoot. Andrey and Fionna closed their eyes. They don't want to see something very personal. A moment later, a big bang heard. They opened their eyes and saw something they don't believe. Finn shoot at the wall instead of Ricardio. He holstered his gun and pulled Ricardio up. He took a rope and tied it on his hand. He began to march out from the room with Ricardio as prisoner. Andrey and Fionna only followed them from behind. They entered the elevator and rendezvous with the trooper above.

"Why you didn't kill me?" Ricardio asked calmly.

"Nah. You're not worthy. You just a criminal that deserved justice from the law." Finn replied coldly but wisely.

"Finn let me take over." Finn then gave Ricardio to Andrey's hand.

They walked to the middle of the crowd that looting and arresting PMC. They stopped when they saw three hero marching out into a chopper. It's all over.

But, Ricardio have something in his mind. He pulled a small razor blade and started to cut off the rope. After the rope came off, he took the knife from Andrey's knife and stabbed to Andrey's heart. Ricardio then pulled out the pistol from Andrey's belt and aimed it to Fionna. She freezer like a statue. She closed her eyes and ready to matake the shoot. She heard the bang and felt her body numb. But, she felt she still breathing and felt okay. She opened her eyes and instantly cried.

Finn got shot right in the chest and blood coming out very fast. The trooper then killed Ricardio by shooting him mercilessly. Fionna kneel to the ground and helped Finn to stay alive. She cried and powerless to help him, his losing blood quickly. The medic did the best they can't to stop the bleeding, but he still losing a lot.

"Fionna. I love you." he muttered and that is the last word from him. His heart then stopped pumping and she started to crying and sobbing more. The medic then shocked him many times, but it's useless. The medic then proclaimed him KIA and they started to leaved him. Fionna then hugged him and cried on his shoulder. The one that she loved is already dead.

Few days later, a big marching to the funeral to honored the lost of two great heroes. They marched from the Candy kingdom into a mausoleum 50 km through the grassland. Many people carried the coffin and they all crying. Everything is exactly like Finn's dream. She cried along the way, knowing her dream of a family with him is gone. She's now alone with no companion in life.

But, that thing changes three months later.

**(Fionna POV)**

It's been three months since Finn died. I kept living my one with a scar in my heart. I'm still miss him and I want him back. The one thing that made me more lonely is that he didn't left anything for me to remember. So, I living my own and the general position is still empty since Andrey death. I laid down in my tree house now, reading a book to kill the time. How many times I tried to forget him, it made me remember him more.

In this past three months, I felt kinda weird. First, I'm not having menstruation for three months. Second, I felt my belly is getting fat and I'm not eating too much. So, I made an appointment with a doctor.

I reading for a long time and noticing that the time is 7 PM and the appointment is 7.15 PM. So, I quickly got up and ran to the Candy Kingdom Hospital. I ran as fast as I could. I don't want to be late for the truth. As I reached the hospital, I sprint to the fifth floor where the doctor office located. I then stopped right in front of the doctor office. When I looked at my watch, I'm already in time. The doctor then opened the door and welcome me to his room.

The doctor then quickly sat in his chair. I sat across him and started to tell why I made an appointment with him. He replied with a silence as I saw him thinking. He then got up and walked toward the door. He seemed calling some of the nurse for something. The doctor then ordered me to laid down in the bed. I did as he told and waited what will he did to me. Then, an object just entered the room by the push of the maid. The doctor then attached the object to a plug. He turned it on and told me, "Fionna, this is an USG. This thing could gave an image on your womb whether there's a baby or not. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I replied excited. He took the scanner and started to scanning at my womb. He scan while looking at the screen. I just be calm and wait for any signs from the doctor.

Moments later, the doctor finished scanning. He put the scanner and he smiled at me. I pulled my body up and put my shirt down.

"So, what's the result?" I asked nervously. The moment of truth that I waiting for will be told and I'm ready for answer.

"Congratulation Fionna. You have a son in your womb. Take a look at the screen." he show me that there's a baby moving in my womb. I become very happy and excited. Finally, I have a son in my womb. The other good news is that I knew the baby came from Finn. He really leave a legacy for me and the world.


End file.
